Babylon 5 Drakh Entire Battle Cruiser
Name: Battle Cruiser Craft: Drakh Entire Battle Cruiser Type: Cruiser Scale: capital Length: 3,316 meters Skill: capital ship pilot Crew: 860; Skeleton: 86/+10 Crew Skill: Astrogation: 8D; Capital Ship Gunnery: 6D+2; Capital Ship Piloting: 8D; Capital Ship Shields: 8D; Communications: 8D; Sensors: 8D Passengers: 37,000 Cargo Capacity: 74,000 metric tons Consumables: 40 months Hyperdrive: x8 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 0D+1 Space: 12 Hull: 10D+1 Shields: 3D+2 Sensors *Passive: 60 / 1D+2 *Scan: 120 / 3D+2 *Search: 240 / 5D+2 *Focus: 6 / 7D+1 Weapons *'2 Heavy Neutron Cannons' : Fire Arc: 1 forward, 1 aft Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 6D+2 Space Range: 1-23/45/90 Damage: 12D *'4 Heavy Pulse Cannons' : Fire Arc: 1 forward, 1 port, 1 starboard, 1 aft Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 7D+2 Space Range: 1-9/19/38 Damage: 7D+1 Miscellaneous: *Artificial Gravity: Yes *Crew: 860 :*Officers / Pilots: 20 :*Sensor Operators: 40 :*Crewmen: 800 *Average Crew Experience Level: Drakh Elite *Stealth: 10 (Base Difficulty to Detect Ship) *Drakh Flight Computer *Drakh Gravitic Energy Grid: 3D+2 *Gravitic Engine *Jump Point Generator Ship Complement: *Shuttle: 4 Description: Dra’vash, ‘Instrument of the Divine Will’ Unlike the larger carriers and motherships, which are constrained by their multiple roles – city, industrial base, food supply, command – the cruisers are purely designed to carry out the duties of the Drakh. Under the Shadows, it was the cruisers that were sent in to sweep an area clear of any survivors after the Shadow ships had passed through, or who were sent to protect some isolated outpost from discovery. The outline of the cruiser resembles the much larger carrier but structurally they are very different. The bulk of the hull is taken up with the massive bioreactors and their support mechanisms, the gravitic engines and shield projectors, and the incredible array of weapons systems. A heavy Neutron Cannon with fore and aft emitters makes up the cruiser’s primary weapon system, while pulse cannons along the edge give the vessel a tremendous punch compared to other vessels of its size. The Battle Cruisers are not purely weapons platforms. They are equipped with sophisticated sensor arrays, laboratories and other tools, from holographic projectors capable of beaming an image over a whole continent to seed banks of organic machines that could be used to re-engineer a planet’s environment in a matter of months. The Drakh warriors assigned to the Cruisers are the elite of the clan, the most fanatical and dedicated to the cause of chaos. Every Cruiser carries one of the Priest caste with it, to ensure that it is blessed by the Shadows. Like most Drakh ships, the cruiser hull has been reused and adapted many times over the centuries. The current standard configuration carried only a small number of shuttles, but there are numerous long-range variants that swap one or more pulse cannon batteries for Raider hangers. These are used on missions that need extra ships but are not important enough or too dangerous to justify sending a carrier. Another common cruiser variant adds a large habitat ring around the rear of the vessel, providing extra living and hangar space. This habitat ring does slow the cruiser down considerably but the ring can be jettisoned in an emergency. Source: *The Babylon 5 Project: Drakh cruiser *Babylon 5: The Drakh (pages 60-61) *thedemonapostle